


Ascension

by ANamelessGhuleh



Series: The Last of the Bloodline [1]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Death, F/M, Gore, M/M, Minor Injuries, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ritual Sex, Rituals, Rough Sex, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-28 08:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANamelessGhuleh/pseuds/ANamelessGhuleh
Summary: A little story of how Papa Emeritus III became the new figurehead of the Clergy, and how his Nameless Ghouls came to be.





	1. The New Dark Pope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ritual in which Papa Emeritus III came into existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! This is my first ever fanfic, so please be easy on me! I'm planning on continuing this story some more as well, so stay tuned for that if you enjoy this :)

“Asmodeus, it’s time.” A voice called to the youngest Emeritus son, who was fumbling with his cardinal vestments. He lifted his face, green eyes bright as he gazed at the all too familiar form of Sister Imperator; his mother. “Our people are waiting for you.”

He drew in a deep breath as he looked in the mirror then; black cassock that reached to the floor, a crimson lined cape fastened around his neck, biretta atop his head of raven hair, and leather gloves. Black rings of paint that had carefully been drawn around his eyes marked him as part of the bloodline, and a grucifix hung low on his chest from around his neck, as all members of the church wore.  
“Mother, are you sure this is the right move? I mean-”

“Yes, my son. The people have asked for it, after the failures of your brothers out in the world beyond the abbey. You know that new membership in the church is at an all time low. We need you, Asmodeus. Someone with charisma, and charm. Someone like your father in his prime.” She gave him about as much of a smile as she had ever managed, clasping a hand softly to his cheeks. 

“But Abbadon, and Amon…”

“Have both failed our Dark Lord. You will not. You _cannot._ You are the last of the bloodline.”

She squeezed his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him, knowing that all of his worries will melt away once the ritual began, and he could feel the darkness entering his body, as she had, and as her other children had, and as Papa Nihil had before all of them. She then lead him out of his private chambers through a familiar maze of long corridors towards the chapel, where all of the rituals were held. The Sisters and Brothers of Sin were all but fidgeting in the pews, the Ghouls who stood together in the back getting rowdy as well; shoving each other, snapping their tails and baring their fangs and claws.

Asmodeus made his way up to the pulpit with Sister Imperator at his side, bowing his head as he stood before Papa Nihil, and Papa Emeritus I and II, whom he knew as his brothers Abbadon and Amon Emeritus before their respective rituals. Papa the First wore his long black and red papal robes, as was customary for ceremonies of great importance. Papa the Second stood sulking off to the side, dressed in black and emerald, and their father, Nihil, stood dressed in white and gold, as always. Nihil clasped his youngest son's hands in his own before turning to address the congregation.

“Brothers and sisters, we are gathered here tonight, as you all should know, to partake in the ascension of Cardinal Asmodeus to our highest ranking clergy member. This does not mean that Papa Emeritus the Second will not still deserve the utmost respect from you all, as you all should know from when he ascended to replace Papa Emeritus the First.” A pause, drawing in a shaking breath. Nihil’s health had been rapidly declining over the years, and everyone knew it. They could see from the way his wrinkled hands shook, and how he often fumbled with the knives during sacrificial rituals. 

“Cardinal.” He says then, beckoning for his youngest boy to come up to him. He clasped his gloved hands tightly, gazing at him with dead eyes. “Are you ready to begin the ritual?”

“Yes, Papa.”

He was then lead to the ritual bed at the back of the pulpit, which was surrounded by hundreds of black candles, already blazing, the wax slowly melting down their holders. The Cardinal knelt facing the congregation, closing his eyes as a pair of Sisters of Sin removed his vestments one by one, until he was all but bare before them; save for the loose black boxers he had insisted on wearing. Some traditions were worth bending a little, he had argued.

He clasped his hands together around his grucifix, whispering in Latin, begging for Lucifer to give him the strength to lead His people to the best of his ability. Papa the Second rolled his eyes slightly. Typical of the little boy to beg for strength, he thought to himself.

Asmodeus then moved closer to the edge of the ritual bed, where Sister Imperator stood holding two bowls; one in each hand. Each of the two Sisters of Sin took one, holding it for Imperator as she doused her fingers first into the bowl that contained white face paint. She drew the outline of a skeletal face around his already blackened eyes, giving him a much more angular look than his brothers before him had worn. Then, she cleaned her fingers of the white paint before dipping into the bowl containing the black paint. She carefully touched up the circles around his eyes, before drawing a streak down his nose, and over his upper lip. To finish, she filled in the rest of his cheeks and his angular jaw with the black paint until his face was completely covered. 

The two Sisters who were aiding in the ritual disappeared for a moment, one returning with a sharp blade in hand, the other carrying a bundle of clothing. The Sister with the knife bowed slightly as she handed it off to Papa Nihil, who smiled softly in thanks. He then turned to his two older boys, motioning for them to join him as he made his way over to where Asmodeus was still kneeling. The Cardinal had only a quick moment to admire his new papal face paint before Imperator whisked away the mirror in his grasp, as it was time for the next part of the ritual to commence.

“It is now time for the Cardinal to accept the dark powers that myself and the other Papa’s were granted during our ascension.” Nihil makes his way around the bed, and with the help of his eldest son, gets up on it behind Asmodeus. Papa the First stands on his right, and Papa the Second stands on his left. 

Nihil takes the knife in his shaking hand, slicing his left palm with the blade until a trail of blood begins to spurt up on his skin. He then passes it to Papa II, who slits his right hand, and the Cardinal’s left, before handing the blade to Papa I, who slits his left hand, and the Cardinal’s right. The blade is then passed back to Papa Nihil, who swiftly slits Asmodeus’ throat before the boy realized what was happening. And then, the connection begins. 

Nihil tilts Asmodeus’ head back with his right hand, clasping his left over the wound on his son’s throat. Papa II grasps his wounded hand to his brother’s left, and Papa I does the same on the other side. The blood of the the three brothers flows from one, into the next, and so on, into their father, and back into the youngest Emeritus. Asmodeus all but passes out from the pain of the wounds to his skin, most of his weight falling back against his father. His eyes fall closed, though he notes that the chanting had begun.

Nihil leads the chant, his voice low, murmuring in Latin, and the two older sons repeat after him, with great confidence. They had been through this ritual twice before, after all. The smell of incense grows thick in the air, as a handful of Brothers of Sin pace the aisles of the chapel, swinging thuribles idly in the process. Smoke clouds the congregation, trickling up onto the pulpit as the chanting continues.  


“O, Dark Lord below! Hear us now, as we offer our blood as sacrifice for our new leader!” Nihil shouts then, his eyes glowing faintly in the dim, smoky air. “Grant your son the ability to guide as, as you have done with those before him! Protect him from the light, and those who would lead him astray from your cause! Grant him the powers of the darkness below, to give him the strength to fight! Ignite his soul with the fires of your kingdom, and allow him to ascend!”

The two sons continued to chant in Latin as Nihil spoke with their Dark Lord. The Ghouls standing in the back growled, and howled in delight, some of them jumping up and down excitedly. They had all been born from the same sort of dark blood magic, and rituals such as these always ignited something special within their souls as well.

Nihil let go of the youngest son then, who had gone quiet in his grasp. His slender frame fell back onto the bed as his brothers also let go of his hands, severing the connection. The two Sisters began going around and wrapping the hands of the former dark popes with bandages, as Sister Imperator tended to Nihil. Asmodeus on the other hand, was already healed; a perk of the new magic that was flowing through his veins. The others were now weaker compared to him, having given some of their own up to allow him ascend. 

He was then dressed carefully in his chasuble by the two sisters, who smoothed his raven hair down before placing his mitre upon his head. He groaned softly as he felt this, stirring from his state of unconsciousness by the feeling of their hands on him, and his body being forced to shift during the dressing process. Imperator rouses him more, by tapping him on the cheek with a finger before she replaced his leather gloves onto his bare hands. One of the Sisters finishes tying his shoes onto his feet before her and her partner both go to join the rest of the Sisters in the pews.

“Father…” The youngest Emeritus croaks softly, his head rolling slightly to the side as he hears him murmur something in Italian to one of his brothers. Nihil moves to his son then, grasping his shoulders surprisingly tight in his frail hands.

“Rise now, my son. Rise, and take your place as Papa Emeritus, the Third of your name. New unholy leader of the clergy. May our Dark Lord grant you the power to further our cause.” The strong voice of his father rang through the chapel. The youngest of Nihil’s children coughed aloud as he sat up, head spinning. He clasped a leatherbound hand to his forehead, feeling the slickness of his face paint under his touch. 

“Open your eyes, Asmodeus.” The harsh voice of his older brother cut through the air.

“Come now, brother. Address him properly. He has earned the title, as you did before him.” The oldest son chided, earning a growl from the middle child.  


“Right then, _Papa._ Open your eyes.”

The youngest son groaned slightly, rubbing his eyes with the back of his fist before complying with their wishes, his eyelids fluttering open. He gazed up at the crowd of familiar faces; Papa the First, Sister Imperator, Papa the Second, and Papa Nihil himself. All of the men wore skull paint, staring down at him with mismatched eyes; one bright green, the other piercing white. Well, save for Nihil who’s “normal” eye was slowly becoming a more milky blue color with age as he lost the sight on that side. Finally, Papa Emeritus III had the same white eye as the rest of the men in his family. 

His oldest brother, who was getting to be rather frail himself, helped the newest Dark Pope to his feet, urging him to the front of the pulpit. He was to address the rest of the congregation now; not as the son of Nihil, whom many viewed to be the true founder of the church, despite the fact that their bloodline had been running it for centuries, but as their new Papa.

“Sisters and Brothers of Sin… Ghouls, ghoulettes…” He trailed off, adjusting his papal robes. Purple, he had chosen as his color; like old royalty. “Will you stand with me, as you have done for decades before with my father, and my brothers before me?” His voice grew more confident now, despite feeling thousands of eyes settled upon him. The power he had gained during the ritual started to work its way through his veins. 

The congregation shouted in approval, the Sisters clapping their hands, the Ghouls who stood on the back snapping their long tails excitedly. Everyone had a hungry look in their eyes, as they often did during important rituals such as this. Not to say that there were many dull moments in the abbey, but the promotion of a cardinal to a Papa was about as important of a ceremony as there was.

Next to the birth of new Ghouls, that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just to avoid any confusion with the names I'm throwing out. I had this idea that the Emeritus boys had like, actual names before becoming Papa. They were also Cardinals previously, as they were extremely high ranking in the Clergy.
> 
> Papa I - Abbadon  
> Papa II - Amon  
> Papa III - Asmodeus (obviously)
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed! More coming at you real soon.


	2. Creation of the Ghouls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which five Brothers of Sin become Nameless Ghouls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So part II is coming at you all much sooner than I anticipated. Mostly because I had the idea for both of these chapters simultaneously, and I couldn't let this sit for too long in my head. Again, I hope you all enjoy!

Papa Emeritus III let his gaze fall over the form of five Brothers of Sin who sat in the front row of the chapel, dressed in black like all the others, though they wore silver demon masks over their faces; the masks that signified they were to become Nameless Ghouls. Not all of the Brothers of Sin became Nameless Ghouls; only the strongest, most cunning, most charismatic. After all, they would join their respective Papa on the road with the Ghost Project; the band that the Clergy had put together in order to spread the word of the Dark Lord to the masses. It goes without saying that they also had to be rather talented at their respective instrument to even be considered.

He drew in a deep breath, feeling his new magic flowing strongly through his veins. He had never felt such power before; such confidence, such… strength. Sure, he had been a high ranking member of the Clergy; a Cardinal. But his two eldest brothers were either a Papa, or a former one, as well as his father Nihil. He had never really had any control, and now… well, he could do anything he wanted. The choices were endless. 

“Brothers…” His voice was low, though it commanded the respect of the entire room; hundreds of members of the church hanging onto his every word, his every action. “It is now time for you to partake in your own ritual, to join me in the darkness so that you may carry out your destiny to serve our Dark Lord, and to spread his word, as you have vowed to do.”

He extended a gloved hand to the first man; a rather muscular gent with bright blue eyes, like the color of the ocean. The Brother swallowed hard and got to his feet, bowing his head as he moved to kneel at the feet of his new Papa. Meanwhile, Papa Nihil, Sister Imperator, and the two eldest Emeritus brothers left the pulpit to take their seats in the empty row; front and center. This was a special ritual that had to be done by the Papa whom the Ghouls would serve; no one else could partake, as the bond had to be to the Papa they would serve alone.

“Brother, please remove your shirt and mask, and go and kneel on the altar bed.” Papa III said then, turning his attention to one of the Sisters of Sin who had helped in his ritual moments ago; the one who carried the ritual blade. He waved for her to come back and join him on the pulpit, extending his hand so that she would hand the artifact to him. His leather clad fingers curled around the hilt, admiring the way it glinted in the dim light of the chapel. She had cleaned off the Emeritus blood already, he had noted. Smart girl. His mismatched eyes then fell upon the other four men.

“Brothers, come and join me. It is time for this man’s ritual.”

The other four masked men stepped up to join their Papa, bowing politely as they passed him to go up to the ritual bed. Each of the men took hold of a limb of the Brother on the bed, holding them down tightly as Papa III moved to stand over him. One of the other Brothers from the congregation slowly circled around them then, swinging a thurible idly, the smoke of the incense clouding the group. 

“Brother of Sin, to become a Ghoul you must renounce your birth name and become Nameless. You must have no ties to your previous life before coming to join the church, so as to better serve our Dark Lord.” A pause, as Papa the Third moved to stand at the head of the bed, behind the Brother’s head. He held the tip of the knife against his chest then, giving him a solemn look. “Do you agree to this, Brother?”

“Yes, Papa.” The man on the table said, and his voice immediately turned into a scream as the youngest Emeritus began to carve out the shape of a pentagram into the man’s chest. 

The other four men held their brother down, knowing that they would meet the same fate soon enough. They chanted softly, over and over; “We are Nameless. We renounce our identity to serve the Dark Lord. We are Nameless.” Papa set the blade aside, turning his attention to the man with the thurible. He focused in on the pale smoke that trickled out of the container, reaching out a hand towards it. The smoke drew towards his hand, as if he had commanded it to do so. He then was able to guide it towards the Brother on the table, directing it inside of him, so that it could fill the voids within his body via the pentagram.

The screaming didn’t stop, as dark liquid began to ooze out of the cuts, the man’s skin slowly turning a pale, almost steely blue shade of gray. His ears became elongated, pointed even, and his teeth grew into razor sharp fangs. His tongue became that of a serpent, almost, and his fingernails grew into long, black claws. From the base of his spine sprouted a rope-like tail, that whipped around and smacked onto the bed. Papa then lowered his hands to his sides, announcing proudly, “Brothers. I give you… your Water Ghoul.” 

The Ghoul sat up slowly, groaning as he rubbed his head, then placed a hand over his chest where the mark of their Lord had been before; healed, completely. A wide toothy grin plastered his face as he hopped up to his feet, trying out his new form. He was slightly taller, and broader in the shoulders than he had been before. His tail idly flicked behind him as well. But there wasn’t much time to revel in the transformation; there was far more work to be done.

“Ghoul, come and take the place of this brother here.” Papa says then, pointing at the scrawny little green eyed man who was kneeling beside the altar bed. 

“Yes, Papa!” The Ghoul chattered excitedly, practically dragging the Brother to his feet to get him out of the way. The man removed his mask and shirt, handing them to the Sister of Sin who stood obediently nearby. He then laid down onto the bed, as his Brother before him had done, and the process started all over again.

When all was said and done, this Ghoul sat up, his skin a slightly more green shade of gray, with flecks of brown peppering his face like freckles. He chirped excitedly as he rushed up to the Water Ghoul, their tails flicking at one another.

“Brothers, your Earth Ghoul.” Papa said then, feeling rather proud of himself then. He had seen this ritual performed dozens of times before, but to perform it himself? Well, that was another thing entirely. He felt so… powerful, being able to turn regular men into demonic creatures that would serve him here on Earth, in the name of their Dark Lord.

Again and again, the ritual went on.

“We are Nameless. We renounce our identity to serve the Dark Lord. We are Nameless.” The new Ghouls, and the remaining Brothers chanted.

The Air Ghoul’s skin was a much lighter gray than the others, and his long hair seemed to flutter behind him, as if there was a constant breeze blowing upon him. The Fire Ghoul was slightly more red in skin tone, though gray like the others. His eyes, unlike his Brother Ghoul’s, were a deep shade of crimson, making him look much more fierce. Rather than be overjoyed with the transformation, Fire seemed to be… cocky. He knew inside of himself that he was now seen to be better than the other Brothers and Sisters in the church. He was special; he had been given powers. Though, to be fair, the Fire Ghouls always were the cocky spitfires of the group. Pun intended.

The last of the men to go climbed up onto the altar bed, his hands and feet behind held tightly by the four elemental Ghouls. He hardly flinched as the blade bit into his skin, feeling the smoke fill his body, and his humanity drip out of him much like an infection would in a wound. He was different from the others; he had known this from the very moment former Cardinal Asmodeus had chosen him to be a part of his inner circle. Every Papa needed an Aether Ghoul, and that was to be this brother.

The new Ghoul sat up and stretched his arms out, snapping his tail behind him proudly as he stood to present himself to the congregation. His skin was the darkest gray of them all; almost black. In fact, his hands and claws were blackened totally, though the color faded to a more gray color as it went up his forearms. He was the Ghoul that could control light, and to an extent, time and space itself.

Papa the Third then handed the ritual blade off to the patient Sister, and dismissed the Brother with the thurible. He motioned for his Ghouls to stand, and lead them to the very front of the pulpit. 

“Sisters of Sin, Brothers… Ghouls of Papas past. I proudly present to you; Fire, Water, Earth, Air and Aether. This is the future of the Clergy. This is the future of the Ghost Project. We are servants of the Dark Lord himself, and we will not accept failure in the eyes of this congregation.” Papa announced to the crowd, his mismatched eyes eventually falling on those of his older brother; the middle Emeritus, Papa the Second; the man he was replacing. A man who had so much doubt that Asmodeus, no - Papa Emeritus the Third of His Name - would fail. He would not allow it. He would show everyone that the last of the bloodline was the strongest.

“I thank all of you for being here tonight, under such a beautiful full moon… But now, my Ghouls and I have to finish what we have started here before you all. In private.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be where this whole thing starts to get more explicit, so if any of that sort of stuff bothers you, I'll be sure to put a warning at the top of the chapter and you can just skip over it. However, I'm planning on framing it in the context of being part of the ritual, so it is part of the plot itself ;)


	3. Ceremony of Devotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sacrifice is made to seal the fate of Papa III's new Ghouls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to give everyone fair warning about a few things before this chapter begins.
> 
> 1) There is obviously sex. A lot of sex.   
> 2) There is blood. Lots of blood.  
> 3) There are some seriously dark things that happen. Please, PLEASE, DO NOT READ this chapter if you are triggered by death, or blood, some kind of sketchy situations as far as consent goes.
> 
> That being said, to those who do choose to read this; this is my first attempt at writing a massive group scene like this, so please forgive me for that. 
> 
> And if you like that I wrote, feel free to leave me a comment below!

Emeritus III waited patiently with his ghouls as the congregation filed out of the chapel upon his command, his eyes following the forms of Nihil and Imperator as the two shuffled away. No doubt they would want to see their youngest son later, to discuss the next move for him in taking control of the church from Papa II. Emeritus I took his consort, Elizabeth (a Sister of Sin) by the hand and walked out with her, while Papa II lingered around for a moment. His mismatched eyes burned into those of his youngest brother, scowling as he turned quickly to leave.

Then, it was just Papa III, his excited Ghouls, and the two Sisters of Sin who had helped during the ritual, as well as the Brother who had helped during the last segment. The smell of incense hung thick in the air, clinging to the threads of his papal robes. He had always been fond of the smokiness of the scent, and how it would linger around for a handful of days. It reminded him of power, and darkness. 

“You know what happens next, eh?” He spoke softly, turning to face the little gathering of his followers. Fire clasped his clawed hands together, rocking excitedly on his feet as he eyed one of the Sisters hungrily. The other four Ghouls nodded slowly, Aether eyeing the muscular Brother of Sin for a moment before his eyes fell on the frame of his beloved Papa. The two men had gone far back; to when Asmodeus Emeritus had become the head Cardinal after the ascension of his brother Amon to become Papa II. Aether had just come to the church, and was in the process of swearing in to become a Brother of Sin. 

Papa removed his mitre and carefully set the pointy hat down on a stand nearby, shaking out his raven hair after. His gloved hands then beckoned the younger of the two Sisters to come to him, his mismatched eyes settling on her anxious brown ones. Gently, he cupped her cheek, and stroked her supple skin with his leather clad fingers. When he spoke to her, his voice was as soft as snow, and as smooth as honey, though it was strong; far stronger than it had ever been when he lead the congregation in mass as a Cardinal. 

“Sweet Sister… I thank you in the name of Lucifer himself for volunteering to partake in this, the most important of rituals. But I must ask one more thing of you, dear child.” A pause, as he turned his head to eye the other Sister and the Brother. “Of all of you.” He leaned down and pressed his painted lips to her forehead, kissing her skin gently before he pulled away from her little form, taking her hand in his and pulling her towards the ritual bed.

“The ritual must end with a ceremony of devotion… to your Papa, and to my Ghouls.”

“Anything for you, Papa.” The girl whispered, her eyes so full of adoration for the raven haired man whom she was all but clinging to now, as she was pushed down onto her back. 

“What a good girl…” He murmurs, his voice distant as if he were deep in thought. He then brought his lips down on hers harshly, kissing her deeply as a gloved hand slid around her throat and gripped tightly. His teeth bit into her soft skin, breaking it, and causing blood to trickle down her chin, which he eagerly licked up. A groan escaped from him as he pressed his weight into the girl, feeling her squirm under his form. 

Her hands tore at his chasuble, which made him smirk ever so slightly. Barely have to touch this one, and she was already so desperate… _Too bad she won’t be around after this._ He thought to himself. He would need a consort or two to help with his new stresses. 

Just as quickly as he was on this girl, he left her alone on the ritual bed for a moment. He carefully removed his chasuble and placed it near his mitre, stripping back down into his boxers and leaving the rest of his clothes with his papal garments. He bit into the soft, supple leather of his gloves with his sharp teeth, and pulled them off like that before placing them aside as well. His mismatched eyes fell on the rest of the group alone with him and this girl in the chapel, motioning for them to go with him as he returned to the ritual bed. 

Papa had the other Sister of Sin, and the Brother to lay down with the girl as well, then he turned his attention to his ghouls. Water and Earth both seemed to be a bit hesitant, whispering to each other with wide, anxious eyes. Air appeared to be indifferent, while Fire was already sniffing up the girl that Papa had been feeling up a moment before. Aether locked eyes with Papa, a dark expression upon his demonic face. Papa turned his attention to the humans on the bed, ordering them all to strip down so that the ceremony of devotion could commence. He then eyed his ghouls.

“Inizio.” 

Fire was the first to leap up onto the bed, forcing himself onto the younger of the two Sisters, who let out a surprised yelp. He sunk his sharp fangs into the supple skin of her neck, and tore at her skin, her blood trickling down along his chin and down his neck. The Ghoul groaned aloud and gripped her arms in his hands, pinning her to the bed as he forced his large, stiffened cock into her tight entrance. 

Earth decided to go for the other Sister, kneeling between her legs as he stroked himself rapidly in his palm. His pale green eyes watched her wide eyes as he pushed himself into her with a low grunt, his claws digging into her thighs, and scratching at them. Water made himself comfortable with Air, leaning into the embrace of the elder Ghoul, humming in content as Air brushed his lips along the little man’s neck while holding him in his lap on the bed. 

Aether moved to his Papa then, reaching for his face with clawed hands. Papa tutted and whispered something to the ghoul softly, smoothing his hair lovingly before he motioned for the Brother who lay on the bed, not receiving any attention. 

“Papa…” The Ghoul protested, whimpering as he tried to bury his face into the dark pope’s neck. He needed him. He had lusted after this man ever since his arrival at the church, but had never had the opportunity to act on it before. That desire was only amplified as a result of his transformation.

“You must. It is part of the ritual.” Papa scolded, guiding the Ghoul to the young human who lay on the ritual bed. “You know you must.” He says, much softer this time. Aether listened, climbing up onto the bed. The Brother beneath him spread his legs dutifully, lust burning in his eyes as the Ghoul slicked up his hardening cock, easing it into the eager man. 

The Sister that was beneath Fire cried aloud in a mixture of pleasure and pain as the ghoul fucked her as hard as he could manage, which was much harder than he had ever been able to. The sound of bones cracking snapped through the air, making Fire, as well as the other Ghouls shudder. After all, they were designed to be fierce killers, on top of having an insatiable sex drive. That was why this ceremony came to be in the first place; to celebrate both of these sides of the unholy creatures.

Air had Water on his back, his mouth wrapped around the smaller man’s cock and sucking away skillfully. Water squirmed and whined softly at the actions of the other man, curling his claws into the long waves of the larger man. Earth leaned down to capture the mouth of the Sister pinned under his frame with his own, kissing her deeply as he thrust his hips steadily against hers. Meanwhile, Papa stood close to the bed, rubbing himself idly through his boxers with his palm. He couldn’t help himself; seeing such a carnal display right before his eyes. Seeing his Ghouls in action truly was something else; something he had never imagined he would see in his life. He thought he would never ascend to replace his brother. And yet… here he was.

Water was the first to cum, do to the dutiful ministrations of the Air Ghoul. The smaller Ghoul then lay on his back, a content look upon his face as he allowed his eyes to fall closed. Water Ghouls all seemed to be shy and hesitant to engage in sexual acts with those whom they did not know very well, Papa had noted. He was pleased, however, that Air had been so willing to help his brother Ghoul so that the ceremony could be successful. The Air Ghoul then decided it was his turn for a little action, and focused on the Fire Ghoul. His pale gray eyes burned into the red ones of Fire, muttering something to him in their language, which no one else was able to understand. Fire growled in response, to which Air shook his head, reaching around the Ghoul and ripping him away from the Sister beneath him.

Fire, of course, did not take lightly to his toy being taken away from him. He gripped Air by his throat and threw him down on his back, slamming his lips roughly into those of the elder Ghoul. Air allowed it to happen, but as soon as Fire pulled back, he pushed the smaller man down onto his back, pinning him there by his throat as he mounted the Sister next to him. 

Earth, who was much more gentle with his Sister, pulled out of her and jerked himself off onto her flat stomach with a satisfied grunt before he moved to curl up with Water off to the side on the massive bed. Fire, who was irritated in having his fun be interrupted, pushed Air’s hand away, and moved quickly to mount the Sister who had been freed up.

Papa then turned his attention to Aether, who seemed to be struggling to get anywhere. He was aroused, of course, but he seemed disinterested, and pissed off that he had to participate like this. Why could it not have been one of the Sisters? Why this Brother, whom he had no attraction to? Why not his beloved Papa? 

Emeritus moved behind the Ghoul and slid a hand across his bare chest as he fucked himself into the Brother beneath him. He used his other hand to grasp at one of the Aether Ghoul’s, bringing it behind his back so that it would press into the hardness contained in the Dark Pope’s boxers. “Do this for me, and I will give you whatever it is that you could ever want. I swear this to you, dear friend.” Papa the Third murmurs, ghosting his lips down along the side of Aether’s neck. And as quickly as he was on the man, Papa pulled away with a wicked smirk upon his face. No doubt he would be seeing his companion later that evening.

Aether grew angry at the teasing of the other man, and took his frustrations out on the Brother beneath him. He glared at him, wishing that he was gazing down into a pair of mismatched eyes instead. Fucking ritual. Fucking traditions. His thrusts become more unforgiving, causing the young man to moan aloud in a mixture of pain and pleasure. The Ghoul shoved his fingers into the human’s mouth to silence him, sending his claws through his jaw and out the other side until he was able to rip it from his face completely. Upon seeing this, Fire decided that he’d had his fun, and leaned down to sink his fangs into the throat of this Sister, ripping his head back and taking a chunk of skin with him, which he gladly ate. After all, he wasn’t human anymore, so it hardly mattered.

Air pinned the Sister beneath him down, as she started screaming and trying to get away from his grasp after seeing the other two humans be treated so brutally. He hushed her softly, but when she did not cease her screaming, he snapped her windpipe under his palm as easily as one might break a toothpick. He continued to fuck into her, dragging his claws down her body to mark her skin, drawing blood to the surface. She had been knocked out as a result of the physical trauma, but that hardly bothered him. His long tongue licked at the wounds on her skin, eagerly swallowing her blood, which was sweet to the taste, and rather pleasant.

Water and Earth moved from their corner of the bed, Water partnering back up with Air, so to speak. He leaned down and dragged his tongue along the Sister’s skin, so he too might have a taste of her blood. He might not have been interested in her in a sexual way, but the young Ghoul knew he must ingest blood to complete his transformation. Earth sat on his heels beside Fire, who was maiming the Sister beneath him with both fangs and claws, seemingly more content to rip her to shreds than he was to fuck her. His tail flicked impatiently behind him, watching Aether for a moment.

Aether smashed his fist into the face of the Brother under him before he plunged his hand into the chest of the man so that he might rip his heart out. Blood dripped down his hand, trailing down his arm where it began to dry against heated skin. He noted the Earth ghoul watching, growling low in his chest as he tossed the organ at him. The Ghoul continued to fuck brutally into the corpse of the Brother until he managed to cum all over his insides with a snarl. He moved to get up, and collect his things, irritated by the whole idea of the ceremony now.

_“Aether.”_ Papa snapped at him in warning, grasping the much larger being by the wrist. Gray eyes burned down into his mismatched pair, but the Dark Pope did not relent. He pointed at the bed, and ordered the ghoul to at least sit down with his brother ghouls for now.

Earth had gratefully devoured the organ that had been tossed his way, having taken his place behind the Water ghoul, who melted into the strong arms of the larger being. Air finished himself off quietly, and the little group of demonic beings watched as Fire, grinning from ear to ear, ripping parts out of the flayed chest of the woman under him. Air shot the Ghoul a look, as they were waiting on him now. With a huff, Fire nodded and licked his palm clean with a long, forked tongue, curing it around his cock after it was clean. With ease, he managed to finish himself off with a content sigh, feeling all of the stress leave his body.

Papa then moved away to retrieve a cart that had a large tub of water, and a stack of towels folded neatly upon it. Soaking each towel in turn, he handed one to each of the Ghouls for them to use to clean themselves of blood. There was a powerful sense of calm among the group; the worst was now over. The transformation was complete with human sacrifice, a taste of blood, and sexual release. The tell-tale ram horns of the demonic creatures would grow in as their powers grew, but other than this, they were officially Ghouls now; _his_ Ghouls.

Papa III took Aether’s towel in his own hands, and knelt before the muscular man, delicately wiping away any smudges of blood on his face, neck and chest. He focused more of his efforts on his arms, and specifically his hands. When he was done, the Dark Pope gently pressed his lips against the knuckles of the Ghoul, before he went to retrieve the stack of clothing for the men to put back on.

“You all did very well, and I wish to say to all of you that I am very proud… I know that this is often the most difficult part of the ritual, for very different reasons for each person. But you have all done it.” He beams proudly, speaking as he hands the clothes to each respective Ghoul to whom they belong to, able to tell the difference by the highlighted marking on each robe. The Dark Pope then re-dressed himself, having only disrobed so he would not ruin his new ritual clothing with all of the blood. 

“Please, go and get some rest tonight. I know this is a very exciting time for you all, but training must start tomorrow.” The youngest Emeritus says softly, gesturing for his ghouls to leave. His eyes fell on the form of a particularly grumpy Aether Ghoul, whom he stopped by grasping at his bicep.

“As for you? Do not think I will easily forget your behavior tonight. Go to your room, and do not leave for any reason. Not to see your comrades, not to attempt to sneak up to see myself… I will let you sit with the knowledge that I want to punish you senseless for a few days.”

And with that, the new Dark Pope disappeared in a swirl of incense smoke as his robes kicked up what lingered near the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes this section of the story. Keep your eyes peeled for Part 2 of this series, which should be coming along here soon :)
> 
> Thank you to those of you who have supported me thus far; I appreciate each and every one of you.


End file.
